A Second Chance For Love
by drockblaze13
Summary: After seing Kate get married to Garth, Humphrey loses the will to live in Jasper anymore. So he leaves for Idaho but on the way, he meets another girl for him. Kate falls into depression after hearing about Humphrey's new mate. Will Kate get " A Second Chance For Love " with Humphrey? My daybiew story and my very first OC will come into play here.
1. Akward!

A/N: Hi guys, this is my very first fanfiction story so no flams note this story takes place after Kate says that she can't marry Garth, execpt that the packs are okay with her decision.

Disclaimer: I only own my OC Kiara,( Kate's adopted sister ) so don't sue me im only 12 yrs old.

It was a warm sunny day in Jasper Park, Canada and the birds were singing and in a certain den a certain wolf was laying down after telling her pack a somewhat embarassing best friend and crush Humphrey had left Jasper in depression that Kate had married Garth. However, Kate told her pack that she couldn't marry Garth because she fell in love with Humphrey. Kate's 18th birthday was in 2 days so everyone else in the pack was busy with her surprise party. But suddenly there was a scream and Kate ran outside to investigate. Her mom Eve stood at the foot of the den in pure shock. " Mom what happened? " Kate asked. " Oh...umm its just ugh nothing dear. " Eve stuttered. Kate didn't fall for the lie but thought better than to continue pressing on the subject. It was obviously a private matter of some sort. " Why don 't you take a nap honey... " Eve trailed off and Kate narrowed her eyes, something suspicious was going and Kate wasn't that good with surprises. She could handle them, they just had to be good surprises. But Kate saw a wolf hiding in one of the bushes, he/she had gray fur and a jet black tail. " Is that...Humphrey? "

A/N: This is my first story so again no flames and my OC Kiara comes in the next chapter, this is also M rated so u pervs with get what you want in the later chapters lol just joking, it kinda makes me a perv to write this anyway so I'll catch you guys later!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I feel like a buthole for not doing anything with this story in almost 3 months, but I got some time now and I'm going to put this thing back on track. Again, its my very first story so try not to flame but I'll appreciate any feedback you give me because it inspires me. I'm also looking for partnerships so PM me if you want become famous with me XD. Enjoy this chapter!

Kate was currently lying down in her den after suspecting herself of seeing Humphrey. Maybe she was just seeing things, but her conscious said otherwise. Hearing her stomach growling, she blushed slightly and sighed as she ran out of her den and into the deeper parts of the forest to search for food.

Daydream Kate's POV

I was running through the forest looking for my sister Kiara, she was only 11 years old ( I don't know dog years so just roll with it lol ) and I was sure that if I didn't find her soon, she would get lost and I would get in trouble for it. After running aimlessly for about 20 minutes, I found Kiara laying down by a river, and next to her was… " Humphrey! " I shouted, then I ran towards him but I stopped when I noticed that Kiara was flirting with him! My face burned and my claws twitched as I watched her lick his cheeks and he blushed profusely. " Back off! " I shouted, and then in a flash of pink light, Kiara and Humphrey were gone and I was all alone. Then, an all too familiar heat welled up in my body as I lay down panting. " W-what the h-h-hell, mating season isn't for another 4 days! " I panted as the horny heat radiated off of my body, coming in waves. Then as soon as it started, it ended and I was back in reality, in a clearing laying down from the daydream.

3rd Person or whatever its called POV

lol

Kate panted as her daydream ended and she found herself next to a lake and her " special area " was wet and slightly puffy for some reason. " What the hell was that! Does my sister have a thing for Humphrey? " she pondered. Still deep in thought, she continued her search for some kind of belly filling substance before it got too dark.

After 20 minutes, she spotted 2 squirrels and she got into a hunter's crouch. She kept to the shadows, staying deathly quiet as she closer and closer to her target.

A/N: Think of her hunting as the scene from the Lion King 2 where Kiara goes on her first hunt alone except Kate makes the catch lol.

In an instant, she pounced and landed on her targets. Satisfied with her catch, she trodded back to the feeding grounds to drop off her prey and then hopefully get something for herself. When she got back,she saw another flash of gray and black fur, run across the feeding grounds, but this time Kate shrugged it off, thinking it was another omega bystander. Kate went inside her den and she was happy to find A LOT OF meat surrounding her. " I-Is this a-a-all for u-us m-mom? " she stuttered, somehow this was a bit overwhelming for her. " Yes eat up dear, Lilly stop playing with your tail! " she shouted at her 2nd daughter, Lilly, was an Omega with beautiful fur that looked like snow. She had violet eyes and she always had her hair over one of them, she thinks its more appealing that way. After almost an hour of gorging on all the meat, Kiara asked a serious question. " Mommy where is daddy? " she cocked her head to the side in curiosity. " He is on a long trip with a few of the head alpha's. " she said.

Kiara was the youngest sister, she always tried to take after Kate because to Kiara, Kate was super inspiring. She had Golden hair that flowed freely from her body as the wind blew it. Saphhire jewels made her eyes sparkle in that mystical blue color, and like Lilly, she had her hair over one of her eyes because of her shyness.

TIME JUMP 2 DAYS LATER

Today was Kate's birthday. She turned sixteen today. When she woke up she wasn't in her den, she was dead smack in the middle of the meadow.( the place she almost died in at the end of the movie ) " Where the hell am I. " she asked." You are with me " Garth said. " Garth what the hell are you doing here! " " Just follow me… " he said in an annoyed tone. Seeming to have nothing else to do, she followed Garth back into her terriotory and up to her den. " Go on, walk inside " Garth said hurridly. When Kate walked in, everyone in both packs jumped out at her and shouted " SURPRISE! "

A/N: Im gonna be a bastard and leave the story here because I have homework to do and Im meeting my Grandma in a few hours. Next chapter will have the 1 character hat everyone has been wondering about. I'll also do more of Kate's party in next chappie ^^ till next time!

Drockblaze13 go bye-bye!


End file.
